


By Your Side

by orphan_account



Series: a pearl, and her diamond [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of a character death, mentions of grief, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl and her diamond share a rare moment.





	By Your Side

The only time Yellow Diamond’s Pearl was excused was at night, because at that time Yellow Diamond would partake in a bizarre Earth ritual that she had learned from the late Pink Diamond. It was called sleeping. Pearl didn’t understand it. She knew that Yellow had done it ever since Pink Diamond’s shattering.. it was her own way of grieving. And Pearl respected that. Her diamond was strong. But she still had feelings. Unlike that whiny Blue Diamond, Yellow still did her duties like Pink Diamond had never existed. She had done it since day one. Pearl admired that about her.

She smiled faintly as she left her diamond’s side, she was a lucky pearl… Most gems never slept, well, all gems except her diamond never slept. They didn’t need to. So, their pearls had to serve them each hour of everyday. Pearl didn’t think she could handle that. Gems were close to immortal, the only way they die is by being shattered… and even then they’re not completely dead. She was sure that Blue Diamond’s Pearl envied her. Poor thing, having to take care of that crybaby every second of her life.. She wouldn’t be surprised if she hated Blue Diamond. Stars, she doesn’t even serve Blue Diamond and she dislikes her.

Pearl observed her diamond’s personal temple. Right now, all the servants and guards would be in their chambers. She didn’t have chambers, so she was the only one in the main room. She explores the huge temple in her free time, it’s the only thing she can really do. She’s also pretty sure not even her diamond has explored it fully, being busy all the time. Maybe one day her diamond would take the time to explore. There’s probably a bunch of servant hangouts here, but Pearl wasn’t sure.

 

She would find out... one day.

 

She admired the effort that had been put into it. This temple was built by the finest of Bismuths, just what her diamond deserves. It was a pretty sight, much better than the thousands of diamond bases she’s seen. It’s personal, it’s beautiful.. it’s Yellow Diamond. She should really suggest that Yellow Diamond takes a look at it. She needed to do something for herself that wasn’t sleeping.

“Pearl.” A familiar voice called. She froze as she noticed a shadow, she realized that Yellow Diamond was looming over her. She bowed by instinct. “What is it, my diamond?” Though she was nervous, she didn’t stutter. As a diamond’s pearl she knew how to act. “Nothing, Pearl.” She answered. “I was just wondering where you were.” Pearl lifted her head. “I apologize, my diamond.” Yellow Diamond frowned. “It’s alright.” Pearl tilted her head. “You were excused.” Yellow Diamond said, more to herself than her pearl. Pearl noticed that her diamond was a little...off…

“My diamond, is everything okay?” Pearl expressed her concern. Her diamond crossed her arms, it was clear that something was bothering her. “My pearl.” She tensed. “Every time I close my eyes.. I see her.” Yellow Diamond said sadly, it was a rare moment.. Her diamond was opening up to _her._ A _pearl._ Pearl couldn’t help but blush. “Well, my diamond. Do you want me to stay by your side as you sleep?” Yellow Diamond looked at her. “W—what?” She, her diamond, stuttered. Pearl found that cute.

“I’m more than willing.” Pearl said smiling, Yellow Diamond laid down her hand. Knowing what that meant, Pearl jumped onto it. Yellow Diamond put her precious Pearl on her shoulder. “If you insist.” Pearl kissed her diamonds cheek, she had done it before so it didn’t surprise her.

 

“My diamond is much more important than anything.” Pearl said with truth in her tone, her diamond chuckled. Surely, these moments were rare.

 

 


End file.
